yestrazfandomcom-20200214-history
Wordsmith
While berefts focus on destruction and removal from the universe, Wordsmiths are instead focusing on the creation aspect. Their powers stem from their ability to create and alter the world around them. They learn to empower objects as well as strengthen ones abilities. Wordsmiths are few and far between, however, there is a small order of them nestled far in the mountains secluded from the rest of the world. Together with bereft, they continue to venerate the holy word of Truenaming. One member is a member of the paragnostic assembly, and is considering Mur'rie as an apprentice. After much consideration she has been indicted into their order. Requirements. Alignment: Any Neutral Skills: Truespeak 13 ranks Languages: Must speak at least 3 languages Utterances: Must know at least 2 utterances of the crafted tool Special: Must have been the subject of a ritual of renaming Words of Creation: Receives +2 to truenaming per level of PRC when truenaming Lexicon of the Crafted tool. Can speak words to bring into being objects as per the "Major Creation" spell with a Truespeak check, except the casting time is 1 full round action. Treat as a 5th level utterance. Vows of Life: All healing utterances used by Wordsmith last twice as long or are empowered without adjusting DC or affected by maximum amount of metamagic that can affect an ability. Invigoration: Blasts target with positive energy. This cannot be used to damage living creatures. Heals subject HP equal to double truename check, and damages undead for same amount (Fort Save for Half). Can give temporary HP which lasts for one minute. Subject effected also receives +2 bonus to all rolls/level of Wordsmith for one round. Return to Origin: The Wordsmith gains the power to revert a subject to their original state. Using on an ally causes them to lose all debilitating effects, heal all damage, ability damage, and ability drain, spells and maneuvers expended, or other effects used within the last minute. Spell functions as True Resurrection if used on a corpse in the last period of time. The universe however is aware of this action, and if a being has been subject to a Return to Origin utterance it cannot be affected again for another 24 hours, even if it is by a different wordsmith. Treat as a 7th level spell. Magical Infusion: The wordsmith empowers a being with malleable energy. With a successful truename check the wordsmith can apply a total of +10 enhancement (non-epic) across any number of allies to their weapons or armor. (I.E. The wordsmith has a paladin buddy she wishes to empower, but they have lost their weapon and is using a club. The club gains a +10 enhancement, which is turned into a +5 Flaming Burst, Holy, Impact club. Alternatively she can spread this across five allies, giving them +1 Flaming weapons instead). Treat as an 8th level spell. Invocation of the Paragon: You got this one mate, I don't remember the details. 9th level spell.